Hardly Harley!
by blazingeyes
Summary: My third fanfic. It's about how Harley loses his voice and people start to misunderstand him. The only way to get his voice back is for May to say she feels sorry for him! Read and Review. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is my third Fanfiction and my first Pokemon one. Enjoy!**

**Drew: That's all? You're so **_**boring!**_

**May: You're a one to talk about boring! Who's always flippin' his hair?**

**Harley: Hellooooooo! And what do we have here?**

**Me: Oh shut up Harley. You get a big part in the story so be quiet. Ash!**

**Ash: Yeah?**

**Me: (whispering) Remember?**

**Ash: Oh! ****blazingeyes does not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

**Me: Thanks! Now, let's get on with the story.**

Harley was walking down the road on his way to his next Pokemon contest. He was just thinking of ways to defeat and humiliate May when he suddenly realized that he was starving. So he stopped at a lonely restaurant in the middle of nowhere. Well, that made sense because technically, he was walking in the middle of nowhere even though he was headed some where.

He ordered some food for himself and gave his Pokemon some Pokemon food and some poke block. When his food arrived, he stared at it and frowned. There was definitely something strange about it. I mean, whoever heard about _green oranges_ or _orange apples???_

'Excuse me!' he said in his girly voice, 'but I do believe that there is _something wrong with the food!!!' _ His tone changed at once and he became angry. The contest was going to start in two hours and here he was stuck in a restaurant in some godforsaken place with food he couldn't even eat!

The shopkeeper just stared at him and with amazing speed for his age he stuffed the food into Harley's mouth! Harley gasped and spluttered as the food went down his throat and into his stomach. He opened his mouth to let out a string of furious words but…nothing came out! Oh no! He couldn't talk! Now what was he gonna do?

He shook his fist at the old man who just cackled and said, 'I can read minds you know. And when I found out that you were planning to trick a poor girl called May, I decided to stop it. Even though I don't even know the girl.'

Harley stared. How much more injustice would this world allow? He wondered. The shopkeeper continued, 'So Harley, the only way for you to get back to normal is for the girl herself to say that she feels sorry for you. Got that? So you better be on your best behavior.'

Harley cursed quietly (in his mind) and left the shop. Well he couldn't compete in the contest if he couldn't speak that was for sure. And May had to say she felt _sorry for him? _What was the old man's problem? Why did everyone side up with that girl? What made her so special? With such troubling thoughts, Harley found himself standing face to face with May.

**Me: Pretty short this time. I'll be updating soon.**

**Drew: (sarcastically) So much for telling Harley to shut up. He already did!**

**Harley: …(makes lip movements but no sound can be heard)**

**Ash: Hey can I try a green orange?**

**Everyone: You're such a pig!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Chapter 2 is here! Sorry for all of you who were kept waiting. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Ash: So, how many chapters are there actually gonna be?**

**Me: Not sure. But I hope to make each chapter really interesting. So please read and review!**

Harley gaped like a goldfish that's been let out of water.

May smiled and said, 'Hi Harley! You better hurry up and register cause time's almost up!' She blinked a little when she noticed that Harley didn't reply but just opened his mouth and closed it again quickly.

'What's the matter? Aren't you entering?' Huh? Huh?' she asked pressing her face close to his as though she was trying to force the answer out of him.

Harley was feeling distinctly uncomfortable. No. he was feeling more than uncomfortable. He was feeling REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE!!!

Finally, he shook his head. May looked a little taken aback.

'B-But that's not like you Harley. I mean, why shouldn't you enter?' she asked looking genuinely worried. There was a slight pause before she continued, 'Well, I guess it's your choice.' Her face split into a grin and she added, 'Guess that means _I'm _gonna win, huh?'

Harley looked ready to say something snappy back to her when he remembered that he couldn't speak. _Darn that old shopkeeper. What was his problem? I've just _gotta _get my voice back if I wanna make May's life miserable. But for that, how the heck am I gonna make her feel sorry for me? _He wondered desperately as May continued to gave at him n that annoyingly curious way.

May jumped as she heard the big clock on top of the contest hall strike eleven 'o' clock.

'Oh no!' she exclaimed, 'I'm gonna be late for the contest! Good luck Harley even though you're not coming!'

Harley frowned and turned around to face…Drew! Oh God! Wasn't one idiot enough for one morning? What was the smirking green head doing here anyway? Why wasn't he in the contest hall, showing off as usual?

'I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here instead of in the contest hall aren't you?' asked Drew with a smirk as though he had read Harley's mind. Harley face first turned red, then blue, then green.

'Guess I was right. Actually I got all five ribbons' Said Drew coolly. He glared suspiciously at Harley when there was no response. 'What's the matter Harley? Cat got your tongue? Or should I say _May got your tongue?' _he said with an evil grin.

Harley stared incredulously at him. What was he going to do _now?_ He certainly couldn't tell _Drew _what had happened. And judging by the look on his face _now, _Harley knew for certain that he would tease him for the rest of his life if he found out. So he'd just have to find someone he trusted. But that was going to be a little difficult cause…who _did _he trust?

Drew stared at him for a minute and walked away, showing Harley the cuckoo sign.

Harley went and sat under a tree. He sighed and looked up and saw…Ash!

WHAT?????????

Ash was eating an ice-cream and miraculously pulled out another one from behind his back and asked Harley if he wanted it. Harley looked a little dumfounded for a minute then quickly shook his head. Ash sat down near Harley and asked him why he wasn't in the contest.

Harley turned to look at Ash and thought _maybe I can tell him…_

**Me: Ha! Poor Harley. He's always getting into trouble. (he kinda deserves it)**

**Drew: (flips his hair) Well of course…everyone knows **_**that!**_

**May: You don't have to be so mean.**

**Ash: Anyone want ice-cream?**

**Everyone: …**

**Ash: OK then. (shrugs and eats it himself)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drew: Ok Ash. Admit it.**

**Ash: Admit what?**

**Drew: Don't play dumb with me! You know what I'm talking about…**

**Ash: Ok! Ok! I admit it! I ate the last cookie in the jar…**

**Everyone: WHAT????**

**Harley: … (If you see his lip movement carefully, you'll notice that he's saying 'I baked those cookies!!!')**

**Misty: (scoffs) How typically ash!**

**May: (grins) How typically Misty to say 'how typically Ash'!**

**Drew: (smirks) How typically May to say 'how typically Misty to say how typically Ash'!**

**Me: How typically me to say…EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LET ME TYPE CHAPTER 3 IN PEACE!!!**

**Ash: Umm… P.S ****blazingeyes does not own pokemon**

Harley fished out a piece of paper and a pen from his backpack. He braced himself and started scribbling. When he was done, he shot Ash a filthy look and gave him the paper. This was what it said:

I've been cursed by some fool of a shopkeeper that I can't talk until May feels sorry for me. I needed to tell someone and I couldn't find anyone else at the moment but you. So…WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO???

Ash stared at the little piece of paper and surprisingly…didn't burst out laughing!

(Harley had thought he would) Instead, he gave Harley a sympathetic look and said through a mouthful of chocolate ice-cream, 'Man, that's really harsh! I know just how you feel. But maybe, if you had been a little nicer to May, this wouldn't have happened.

Well anyway, what's important now is that you get your voice back right? So don't worry! I'll help you!' He grinned good-humouredly.

Harley stared at him for a whole minute then grinned back. _This is turning out better than I planned…_

Both he and Ash headed to the pokemon center to give their pokemon some rest and to start planning things out. After they had given Nurse Joy their pokemon and Ash had eaten a humongous bag of chips, they sat down in the lobby and made themselves comfortable.

'So…' said Ash clearing his throat as though he was going to say a big speech or something. 'Want a chip?'

Harley fell over anime style and sweat dropped. _Okay…maybe this guy _is _as crazy as he looks. But, what the heck, I've got no choice have I? _

He quickly scribbled on another piece of paper which said: Hurry up and think of something!

Ash stared at the paper for sometime and then drawled, 'Dude, you should really buy a notebook instead of wasting paper like this.'

Harley felt his blood boiling. Because he must have been TOTALLY AND UTTERLY INSANE to even _think_ of telling Ash Ketchum of all people! He took a few deep breaths and plastered on a bright fake smile and jabbed a finger at the piece of paper which he doubted that Ash had read.

'Oh have you written something on it?' asked Ash with a blank expression on his face.

Harley slapped his forehead and managed to nod his head weakly. Ash screwed up his face and read it. 'Hmmm…' he said screwing up his face even more as he attempted to think of something.

'Umm…Harley? What exactly am I supposed to think about?'

_This is soooooooo not going well…_

**Me: Hiya everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Especially galbinus and Silenced tears. Thanks a lot!**

**Ash: Hey, by the way, where'd pikachu go?**

**Me: Oh I'm sure he's just roaming around…**

**Ash: PIKACHU'S **_**MY **_**POKEMON!**

**Me: Relax…Hey look! A humongous burger!**

**Ash: Where?**

**Me: (runs away)**

**Ash: Huh? Where'd **_**she **_**go? Why does everyone keep going to? Huh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Whew! I finally managed to get away from Ash last time.**

**May: Why were you running away from him anyway?**

**Me: Because…er…**

**Pikachu: Pika pi!**

**Me: Yay! I found pikachu! So I don't have to worry about Ash anymore. That's a relief!**

**Misty: I'm Ash's substitute today. ****blazingeyes does not own Pokemon.**

May walked out of the contest hall with a triumphant expression on her face. She had just won her fifth ribbon! She looked around for her friends so she could show them. She saw Max and Brock seated at a table arm wrestling.

'Hey Max! Brock! Guess what? I just won my fifth ribbon!!' she said jumping up and down in excitement.

'That's _great _May, but now, I have to settle a dispute with Brock!'

May rolled her eyes and said 'Whatever. Where's Ash?'

Without taking his eyes off the game Brock replied, 'Dunno. Don't care.'

May made a face at both of them and went off to find Ash herself. She saw pikachu running around a tree in circles chasing her skitty.

'Pikachu? What are you doing here? Where's Ash?' she asked with a frown. What would pikachu be doing without Ash? Or rather, what would _Ash _be doing without pikachu?

'Pikachu pi!' said pikachu pointing to the Pokemon center with its tail.

So May went in the direction of the Pokemon center. She was just about to go in when she heard a noise behind her and she jumped a foot in the air. She turned around and saw an aipom hanging from a tree by its tail. The aipom looked rather familiar…

Ash's POV:

Ash looked up with a start when Harley nudged him pointing to the door of the Pokemon center. May was standing outside and was about to come in. Harley looked panicky while Ash merely looked vague and blank.

'Hey this is your big chance Harley!' he said enthusiastically. 'I think.' He added after a little thought. Harley scribbled on his paper that Ash should distract May.

Not able to think of anything else, Ash let out his aipom which immediately ran outside and started swinging from a tree behind May causing her to look back.

It gave her a cheeky grin and grabbed her bandana. She shrieked and started chasing it. Harley managed to hide behind a door. But Ash, being the dense boy that he was, just stood there. Aipom ran up to him and gave him the bandana. May caught up panting for breath.

She glared at first aipom and then Ash.

'ASH! What were you thinking, letting out aipom like that? And besides, where were you all this time?' she yelled.

Ash took a step backwards. May was kinda scary when she was angry. Come to think of it, so were all girls.

Harley's heart was thudding fast as he tried to telepathically tell Ash not to look at him. _Don't look at me…don't look at me…_

Ash turned and looked at him, a helpless expression on his face. May followed his gaze.

'Harley?'

**Me: HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ash: What's so funny?**

**Me: ME! I'm so EVIL!**

**Ash: Umm… I never knew **_**you **_**were the villain in the story…**

**Everyone: (sweat drops) Just forget it Ash! Just forget it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I wrote the last chapter in a hurry which is why it was kinda short.**

**May: I really don't get what's going on in the story…**

**Me: You don't have to so relax!**

**Ash: ****blazingeyes does not own pokemon****… say, did someone eat my lunch?**

**Everyone: You ate it yourself!**

Everything would have gone well if two things hadn't happened:

Ash turning to look at Harley.

Him hiding behind a _transparent _door.

May stared incredulously at him. Then she glared at Ash. In this manner, she kept switching her gaze between the two of them. Finally she burst out, 'WHAT is going on here???'

'Well you see May, Harley and I were…having a discussion!' Ash quickly made up.

Harley silently cursed him for thinking of the worst excuse ever. How could they have been having a discussion when he couldn't even talk?

May raised her eyebrows and asked, 'About what?'

'Umm…training.'

'_Training?_ What's there to discuss about _training?'_

'I – I was just getting some tips from Harley. Yeah, that's right!'

'Tips?' May looked slightly amused now. 'The great Ash Ketchum getting _tips _from _Harley?' _

Then she frowned and asked, 'Ash? Do you smell something fishy?'

'No. Do you?' asked Ash his mouth drooling.

May closed her eyes and thought for a while. Then, having made a decision, she grabbed Ash and started dragging him outside.

'Listen up. Don't hang around with Harley too much okay?' she said glaring at him fiercely. 'Okay.' He said slowly and rather reluctantly.

Finally May beamed at him and pulled out her ribbon case and showed him.

'Guess what? I won the contest!!!'

Meanwhile, Max and Brock were having their fifty-third arm wrestling match. It was the tie breaker. Neither of them was giving in. Max as starting to get the advantage.

'I'm winning Brock!' said Max with a grin.

'Not so fast Max!' said Brock pushing harder.

'HEY GUYS! Are you _still _arm wrestling?' asked May who seemed to have popped up from nowhere.

Brock lost his concentration for a split second which was enough time for Max to win.

'WOOHOO! I WIN! YOU LOSE! YAY!' screamed Max who was now jumping up and down in glee.

Brock groaned. 'Did you have to come just then May?' he asked with a sigh.

May grinned in an embarrassed way and said, 'Sorry about that. But anyway, what I wanted to say was…I just saw Ash hanging out with Harley!'

Max and Brock stared solemnly at each other.

'I hate to say this May, but' said Max adjusting his glasses, 'I think Ash is betraying you.'

'WHAT??!!'

**Max: WOOHOO! I'M THE BEST! UH HUH!**

**Me: I think that's enough Max.**

**Max: Well I don't! (grins)**

**Me: Why don't you arm wrestle with me? Left hand.**

**Max: Alright. But don't come crying to me when I kick your butt!**

**Me: Let's start!**

**(After 5 minutes)**

**Me: WOOHOO! **_**I'M**_** THE BEST! UH HUH!**

**Max: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: That'll teach you to mess with **_**me! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**May: You know, I think you were a bit too harsh on Max last time. He's been crying in his room all day!**

**Me: Serves him right!**

**Drew: Wow! I never knew you had a dark side!**

**Me: I do not!**

**Drew: Then you'd go and comfort him. **_**If**_** you really were that nice!**

**Me: FINE! (Goes to comfort Max)**

**Drew: (to May) Haven't I told you? Reverse psychology always works!**

**May: (looking dumbstruck) Yeah…and ****blazingeyes doesn't own pokemon…**

_RECAP OF LAST TIME:_

_May grinned in an embarrassed way and said, 'Sorry about that. But anyway, what I wanted to say was…I just saw Ash hanging out with Harley!'_

_Max and Brock stared solemnly at each other._

'_I hate to say this May, but' said Max adjusting his glasses, 'I think Ash is betraying you.'_

'_WHAT??!!'_

'I think that's going a little overboard Max!' said Brock uncertainly.

Max's glasses flashed and he said, 'But it's not _impossible _right?'

'Alright Max! SPIT IT OUT! What's going on between you, Ash and Harley?'

'Hey! Hey! I never said _I _was a part of this conspiracy did I?' said Max hastily.

'Then how did you know that there _was _a conspiracy in the first place? Answer that huh?'

Max sat down, deep in thought. May was really angry and confused. If what Max said was true…but it couldn't be! Ash and Harley? It seemed so unlikely. But, she had seen them herself.

Ash's POV:

Ash sat next to a fuming Harley. He decided that if he wanted to be alive by the end of the day, he would have to make May feel sorry for Harley, somehow.

He thought hard. Suddenly, he got a crazy idea. _This just might work…_

Harley's POV:

He had listened to Ash's idea and it was the CRAZIEST IDEA IN THE WORLD!!!

'It's not like you have a choice.' Said Ash grumpily. 'That was the best I could think up of okay? So quit whining.'

_Well, I guess it's worth a shot. I'm afraid I'll just have to risk it. _He thought.

He went to get ready for the 'plan' to take place.

**Me: So sorry! I'm afraid I have a bad habit of making really short chapters!**

**Ash: Hey May! Want a cheese burger? It's your favourite.**

**May: (turns around and folds her arms) Hmmph!**

**Ash: Eh? What's up with **_**her?**_

**Max: Eheheheheheh!**

**Ash: What's up with **_**him??**_

**Me: (clears throat and starts whistling randomly)**

**Ash: What's up with **_**you???? **_**I don't get it! (Drops the cheese burger and Munchlax comes out of May's pokeball and eats it)**

**Me: (whispers to everyone) come on! Let's go before he blows up.**

**Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: School started! So, (I don't know if I should be happy to say this or sad to say this) THIS IS IT! The last chapter!**

**Everyone (except me and Harley): WHAT??!!**

**Me: Don't worry guys! I'll write more Pokemon fanfics.**

**Harley: (nods his head in agreement clearly glad that this is the last chapter)**

**Ash: Let's have a party after this chapter's over!**

**Everyone: (raising their hands up in the air Pokemon style) YEAH!!!**

**Me: For once, **_**I'll**_** say that ****I do not own Pokemon.**

'I still don't get what this is all about!' said May with a frown as she squinted at the piece of paper Ash had given her.

'You'll see.' Ash grunted as he looked around to check if the coast was clear. Good. There was no one there.

After some coaxing and begging, Harley had finally agreed to Ash's plan. He had told Harley to dress up like an old woman. (**A/N: Sorry Harley! I just couldn't resist!)**

'When I give you a signal, I want you to say those lines okay? With _feeling.'_

May rolled her eyes and said, 'Whatever.'

For the rest of the plan to work, May needed to say that she felt sorry for Harley.

So Ash tore a page from an old 'plays for kids' book of his and gave them to May, telling her that she'd have to say those lines under a tree. When she had asked why, he had vaguely replied that 'he had his reasons'.

Harley's POV:

Harley felt sick. He knew that everyone called him girly and maybe he _did _act a bit girly sometimes but…this was too much! He couldn't wear a yucky old dress with an apron and a yucky old white wig and yucky glasses! He was starting to seriously doubt Ash's whole 'idea' thing.

He stood behind the tree that Ash had pointed out and sighed. For the first time in his life, Harley started feeling remorseful for all the mean tings he had ever done in his lifetime:

Stealing his cousin's toy when he was little…tripping a helpless old lady when he was seven… throwing stones at an injured growlithe… trying to sabotage May's plans…

_Maybe if I had been a good boy, _he thought, _this wouldn't have happened to me. _

To his surprise, tears began streaming down his face. They were real tears this time, not the crocodile ones he always used to trick May.

Suddenly he heard voices and quickly wiped his face. Yes, there was no doubt about it. Ash and May were coming. He braced himself and prayed that it would work.

May's POV:

May still wasn't really convinced. But, she thought with a sigh, I guess he knows what he's doing. She suddenly felt very guilty for suspecting him of betraying her.

'Right. This is the spot. You can say your lines now May.' He declared the moment they reached the tree.

'Ok.' She said looking at the piece of paper. She opened her mouth to say her lines when an old woman suddenly jumped out from behind a tree and tripped and fell down.

'Oh you poor thing!' she said sympathetically. She extended her hand and said, 'Here, let me help you up.'

'Thanks.' Said Harley. He gasped. He could speak again!

Ash seemed to have realized that too and yelled, 'YAY! Good for you Harley!'

May stared at them, all her suspicions coming back and she growled, 'WHAT is going on here?'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After everything had been explained to May and everyone else, Max and Drew burst out laughing simultaneously! May and Harley glared at them. Ash couldn't help it, he laughed too (rather nervously) which caused everyone to glare at him (except Harley).

'Well now that everything's straightened up…let's get back to our rematch Max!' said Brock with a grin.

May sweat dropped and asked, 'But I never actually read those lines you wanted me to Ash. What did they say?'

'Umm actually…I tore them from an old 'plays for kids' book of mine. And they said "Oh! Are you alright dear old lady? I do hope you are not hurt too badly. I wouldn't be able to _bear _it if you were!"' he said unable to stifle the laughter that was choking him which resulted in an angry May, a laughing Ash and a grinning crowd (if you don't count Max and Brock).

'Now _that's _overdoing it.' Said Drew, who as usual loved to have the last word.

May looked up and said, 'Harley?'

He winced and replied, 'Yeah?'

She grinned and said, 'I am _so _gonna cream you in the next contest!'

**Me: Yipee! It's party time!**

**Everyone: Yeah!**

**Misty: May, why don't you sing a song?**

**May: Hey! Why don't we have a karaoke contest?**

**Ash: WHY ISN'T ANYONE CONSULTING **_**ME **_**OVER HERE??!**

**Drew: (raises his eyebrows) Ash, just chill. It's a party.**

**Ash: WHO GAVE YOU ANY RIGHT TO SPEAK? I'M THE ONE WHO SHOU-**

**Me: ENOUGH!!! Ash, there's lots of food over there!**

**Ash: Really? Yay! (Rushes over to the table and begins to eat)**

**Harley: Well, I might as well enjoy myself!**

**Me: Darn right! I hope everyone's having fun! Thank you readers! Thank you reviewers! Thank you guys! GOODBYE!!!**


End file.
